The New World
by AmeliaFuckingJones
Summary: A new girl comes into the town of forks to visit her brother Jacob she starts falling in love with Emmett. Things happen and a huge war starts because of this one girl who comes to visit her old family. Lemons in some chapters. This is my first story


A (Alisa's)POV

I'm new in Forks. Everything is better than the sunny skies of California. I never really liked the sun it was always to bright and it got in your eyes all

the time. That's why I was moving to Forks I liked it cloudy with no sun it felt homier and safer. That's why I was moving to Forks and my real family

lives near there I wouldn't be living with them but I would visit them whenever I can. I know it's strange for a 17 year old to live by herself but I

had a house registered under my name. So I got off the plane and went to get my luggage. It was kind of sad that no one was there to greet me but

of course I didn't tell anyone so I could surprise them. I walked out of the airport and there was somebody holding up a sign saying "Alisa Ephraim

Black." The guy had short curly black, golden eyes, and he was a few shades paler than I was. And that was saying something because I brought shame to my

family for being pale everyone of my relatives had tanned skin except for me. Jake use to make fun of me for it when we were kids always saying I was as pale as

a vampire. (n.a: lol not yet!) I walked up to the guy and said, "Who are you and why are you holding up a sign saying my name?" Rude I

know but that's how I am. The guy smiled wide at me then dropped the sign and stuck his hand out and said, "Hi I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm gonna be driving

you to your house!" I shook his hand and smiled at him he was really enthusiastic. He grabbed my bags and said, "Well come on Ali we gotta go!" I arched my

brow then shrugged and we started walking to his car I did not expect this. His car was HUGE! And I mean huge my head reached one of the freaking tires! I

whistled slowly and he smirked at me then put my bags into the trunk. I tried to open the door and note the word try I couldn't reach it. I hate being short you

look weak when you can't reach something. He smiled and chuckled and opened the door for me and said playfully, "Do you need help getting in?" I blushed and

mumbled "Maybe…" He laughed and grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me up so I could get into the seat you could imagine how much I

was blushing. I jumped out of his arms fast but apparently it was to fast because my hand slipped and I fell. I closed my eyes knowing I was gonna hit the ground

I felt myself thud against the ground but the pain never came. I opened my eyes and Emmett was right in my face smiling and

then he said, " Are you always this klutzy" My smart answer was, "Nooooo" He started laughing and I was blushing like crazy why did I always have to embarrass myself in front of cute guys.

Em (Emmett's) POV

"EMMETT!!" Alice yelled and right in my ear to. I glared at her playfully and I said "What do you want pixie?" "You have to go to the airport and pick someone

up" everyone stared at her except Edward. Stupid smarty pants already knew why he glared at me and said, "Oh and bring a sign that says…" He smiled at Jake

and said "Alisa Ephraim Black." Jake stared in shock at Edward which made him look real stupid. Then Jake said, "She's coming!" Edward nodded then

Nessie touched Jakes cheek and he smiled at her and said "She's my baby sister." Bella stared at Jake on said, "You never told me you had a younger sister" Jake

shrugged "It never came up." Alice poked me and said," you need to go… NOW!" I grumbled and got up grabbed my car keys took the sigh and ran to my car. I

drove to the airport then got out of my car and went to the waiting area and help up the sign. I stood there for about thirty minutes in till people came out a

girl saw the sign and started walking toward me. Boy was she cute! She had black silky hair that reached to the middle of her back and she had sparkly green eyes

that were really bright. She was pale not something you'd expect from someone related to Jake and her skin looked really soft. She stopped in front of me and

said "Who are you and why are you holding up a sign saying my name?" God her voice was like an angels I smiled at her then dropped the sign and stuck my

hand out and said "Hi my name is Emmett Cullen and I'll be driving you to your house!" She shook my hand man her skin was soft. I grabbed her stuff and said

"Come on Ali we gotta go!" She arched her eye brow then shrugged and followed me to the car. When we got there she whistled lowly and stared at the car she

tried to open the door but couldn't so I opened it for her. Then I said, "You need help getting in" She blushed and mumbled "Maybe…" I laughed and

grabbed her from around the waist and hoisted her up so she could get in. She jumped out of my arms but she slipped and fell I quickly caught he and looked

down at he. She opened her eyes and started blushing dark red man she blushed more than Belly did when she was still human and that is saying something. I

smiled at her and said, "Are you always this klutzy?" She blushed even more if that was possible and said "Nooo!" I laughed and stared at her she was so cute

(n.a.: just telling you Emmett isn't dating Rosalie in this one don't complain Emmet & Rosalie lovers its part of the story) I couln't help myself I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

She stared at me for awhile then smiled I helped her into the car making sure she didn't slip again then I got in. I turned on the car and started driving she was smiling the whole way which

should have made her cheeks hurts. After a while she said, "Can you turn back we passed my house" I smiled and kept going this was gonna be a happy family reunion. She glared at me but

didn't say anything else. We got to the turn that led to the house and soon we got there I could hear Alice telling everyone we were here and I heard Jake get up and stand by the door. I smiled

even more and got out then helped her out of the car damn she was small. We walked to the door and Alice opened the door and she was all smiles. Alice said, "Hi you must me Alisa I'm Alice"

she stuck out her hand and shook Ali's hand. Alisa smiled at her but didn't say anything when she walked she was automatically tackled to the ground she looked up and smiled and said, "Oh

my god Jakey it's you!"

APOV

I couldn't believe it how did Emmett know my brother at this moment I don't care I'm just glad as hell. Jake smiled at me then hugged me I lightly pushed him and said "Jake I can't breathe!"

he laughed and got off of me and helped me up. He hugged me again and said, "It's so good to see you Ali" I looked around and noticed that there were other people in the room. One was a

girl with brunette hair she was pale, very beautiful, and gold eyes like Emmett. A guy standing next to her who had his arm wrapped around her who had bronze hair he was lean with slight

muscle and golden eyes. Across the room next to me and Emmett was a girl who said her name was Alice she was small like me and had a short pixie cut which was black and she had gold eyes.

A guy next to her had blond hair that was kind of golden and gold eyes. A girl was sitting on the couch she had blond hair that looked golden and she had golden eyes. Next to her sitting on the

couch was a beautiful little girl she had bronze hair that fell to her waist in ringlets and she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She was so adorable Jake smiled at me and then the guy with the

bronze hair walked up to me and stuck his hand out and smiled at me and said, "Hello I'm Edward Cullen." I smiled at him and shook his hand and said, "I'm Alisa Black." The girl next to him

said, "I'm Bella Cullen" I was shocked she changed a lot since I last saw her. I pouted and said, "Don't you remember me Belly?" She stared at me for a while then smiled at me and hugged me.

I arched my eyebrow and said, "What happened to you" She laughed and said, "Bunch of stuff to much to explain" I rolled my eyes and said, "You get lazy Belly doesn't take to much to talk"

she glared at me and said, "shut up" I laughed and then I heard a small giggle I looked at the couch and it was the little girl. I smiled at her and she stretched her arms towards me I picked her up

and smiled at her. Bella smiled and said, "That's Renesmee she's my daughter" I stared at her and said "She's like three and you're like nineteen now. How did that happen?" She looked down

then said, "Long story way to long" I sighed and then Bella introduced me to everyone else. She told me two other people lived here but they were off somewhere else for a while and wouldn't

be back for a few hours. Jake and I were playing with Nessie and the rest were talking all of the sudden someone's arms were around me I looked up and it was Emmett. He started nuzzling into

my neck and I blushed red. Then I heard growling I looked forward where it was coming from and it was Jake he was staring no more like glaring at Emmett. Then out of nowhere Emmett

pushed me onto the ground and got on top of me. I heard loud growling and looked up there was a giant wolf where Jake was before and Nessie wasn't there anymore. I stared at the

wolf then it pounced onto Emmett.


End file.
